The Flash: Season 5
Season 5 of The Flash is the fifth season of The Flash TV show. Unlike it's previous seasons it picks up right after Season 4. Like Season 4 it features a non-Speedster villain as the main antagonist. It consists of 23 episodes. Episodes 1. Nora Surprised by the arrival of their self-proclaimed daughter Nora Allen, Barry and Iris need to adjust to the thought that their future planning has brought forth a daughter in the future. Initially things seem alright, but Nora is rather distant to Iris and clingy to her father. When Central City is confronted with another crisis with a Metahuman running rampage, destroying police cars and robbing banks, Joe West calls in the help of the STAR Labs team and Cisco and Barry deduce that the Metahuman stores kinetic energy in order to release it and use it for their own good. Thanks to Ralph's research they learn that the culprit is Joseph Meyer which Cisco then aptly names Gridlock. Deducing his next target, Barry and Ralph head over there to attempt to stop him, but fail horribly when Gridlock turns Barry's Speedforce powers against him, absorbing the blow and knocking both Barry and Ralph back easily and destroying Barry's suit. Nora reveals that she knew about Gridlock thanks to the Flash Museum in the future and helps Barry and Ralph deduce what his weakness is. When they learn through Joe that there is another robbery happening, Nora reveals to Barry a backup suit she stored in a Flash Ring that originally belonged to her father in the future before he disappeared and she offers to help out, but Barry refuses, telling her he does not want to mess up the timeline. This time aided by Cisco, who uses breaches to confuse Gridlock, they manage to take Gridlock out and have him arrested by the CCPD. Celebrating their victory, Barry convinces Nora that she should go back to her future, in order not to mess anything more up and she agrees and they prepare to send her back to the future. In the meantime, Caitlyn Snow has Ralph look into her father's death and after some digging they learn that the death certificate issued is a fake and that her father may be alive. She then prepares to set out to find him to learn more about her Killer Frost powers, but agrees to stick around to send Nora off. Also Wally West tries to find out what to do now after the Legends' succesful defeat of Mallus and Joe feels sympathetic to him, trying to comfort him only to learn that he misses Jesse. 2. I can't go back Barry and Nora prepare to send Nora back to her timeline, when Nora begins to have second doubts. As they race, Wally and Caitlyn begin noticing abberations in Nora's Speedforce connection, but they can't get through to either Speedster and therefore Wally enters the pipeline as well. Just before he catches up to them, Barry and Nora bounce back from the timeportal through which Nora was going. Trying to figure out what happened, they are interrupted by alarms going of when they learn that the transport on which Gridlock is, has been attacked by Amunet Black who sought to recruit Gridlock for her own purposes. She uses one of her compatriots, a female arms dealer named Vanessa Jansen to use her powers, turning the officers into solid bricks of flesh. Having Jansen and Gridlock at her disposal she is not to bothered with Team Flash, when Flash, Vibe and Elongated Man attack her, even jokingly asking where Killer Frost is. They retreat to STAR Labs where they attempt to deduce what Amunet's plan is, while Caitlyn is surprised that Amunet is back to business. They once again attempt to send Nora back to her time, but Wally and Caitlyn discover that she is affected by Negative Tachyons that forces her to stay. This frightens Nora as she really wants to get out of there. As they research their opponent, they learn that Amunet is after a plane and what is on it. Indeed as they discover, Amunet has been using her previous identity as a flight attendant to get aboard one and get Jansen and Meyer on it as well and as revealed, in a separate compartment, a Metahuman is encased, guarded by armed men. In the meantime as Joe works from the CCPD angle, he meets a new rookie officer named Sheriden and Captain Singh partners them up to investigate a series of mysterious murders. Sheriden and West certainly quickly agree that it is a serial murderer, but things get complicated when all the victims are revealed to be Metahumans. Before they can look into it further, Joe is called away by Cecile who is worried by the baby whose thoughts and emotions she can no longer hear. Wally, Nora and Barry team up to get inside the plane to take the three Metahumans down, breached there by Cisco. At first they are at the losing side of the fight as Jansen, now nicknamed by Cisco as Block, encloses Nora and Barry in blocks of jelly. Wally manages to speed up further then the two of them, vibrating the blocks destroyed and knocks out both Block and Amunet. However as Gridlock takes out the two pilots and one of the engines is destroyed, Wally manages to knock him out and Nora and Barry lock him down. They then realize that the plane is nosediving towards Central City and the three Speedsters attempt to vibrate hard enough for the plane to phase through the buildings, but Nora fails at first. After some confidence boosts from both Barry and Wally, she manages to pull it off and they manage to crashland the plane safely in the river. Back at STAR Labs, Barry offers Nora the lounge there to live for the moment as Iris attempts to get closer with her future daughter. Cisco decides to seek council with the Council of Wells, but they refuse to speak with him, resulting into him visiting Harry on Earth-2 and spend a day there. In the meantime Caitlyn decides to travel to her mother and speak to her about her father and Ralph decides to go with her. Also as Gridlock is transported away in a CCPD vehicle and Amunet and Block manage to get away, taking the encased Metahuman with them, the vehicle is attacked by an unknown attacker, knocking out the officers and facing Gridlock himself. Using a special dagger the attacker negates Gridlock's and kills him after a short fight. Wally says goodbye to Joe and Barry, saying he is going to travel again. 3. To Breach or Not to Breach